


Running errands

by Fralexanders



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fralexanders/pseuds/Fralexanders
Summary: Taemin watched too many crime videos and let his brother starving because of it.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 18





	Running errands

Taemin has been staring at a man who follows a little girl for 15 minutes straight. He's been seeing this kind of thing when he surf the internet, a stranger kidnapped a young little girl and leave the case unsolved; and God knows he can't let that happen.

So there he is, sneakily hiding behind a vending machine to avoid the man, young and tall (such a shame he's a criminal since his posture is so good) but no- attractiveness can't distract him from doing a good deed, he must stop a bad thing from happening and he must do it now.

He supposed to do grocery shopping but this man has been acting weird since he first land his eyes on him. Well, to be fair, he didnt really pay attention to him at first, but when he stopped to buy some piece of chicken wings Jinki ordered him, he catches his attention on a cute little girl with pig tails hanging on both side of her head. The girl is so small yet she cutely asks for 3 pieces of drumsticks, for crying out loud! It was so cute to see such munchkin do some errands.

That was cute until the girl bid him goodbye and he then, noticed a man behind her, trying to cover himself with a folded newspaper slipped on his slender fingers to cover his face.

With a bucket full of chicken in one hand, and other hand plastering his phone to his ear, he tries to convince Jinki on the other side of the line that he's witnessing a possible kidnapping case. Of course being a great brother he is, Jinki is not buying it.

_"Just come home already and buy me that damn coke, Taem. Its a simple task really-"_

"But listen to me listen to me-" Taemin curses in his breath, wishing his brother isnt so hooked up with fried chicken when he's trying to save a girl's life here.

Jinki whines when Taemin tries to cut him off.

_"But I'm starving-- I swear to God, what if you're the one who got it all wrong instead. Just- you need proof! Do you have proof!?"_

Now that one didn't cross Taemin's mind. What if Jinki's right. What if its just an empty accusement, a silly act to make a fool out of himself? Taemin heaves a long sigh.

"Alright alright. Just give me 15 minutes to reach home, I'll confront the guy". At that, Taemin can hear Jinki starts to complain non-stop for Taemin to even understand his incoherent words.

So he really _is_ starving.

"Fine, 10. Tops. Start counting from now"

Taemin notes the time to himself after peeking through his sleeve, starting to count as well. If someone sees what he's doing, his gestures are not so different compared to the man he's been tailgating. He finally gather up some courage when the man stops at a house and throw his paper, approaching the girl while saying something- and in that exact moment, Taemin decided to run and just save her.

"NOOOOOO" He wraps his arms protectively at her after sprinting, with one hand still hugging the holy chicken, catching short breaths as his eyes squeezed shut.

Luckily the girl recognize him and decided not to run away by his loud shriek, staring with confusion as Taemin squats down to her eye level.

"Uncle, are you alright?"

Taemin stares in confusion. He backs off a little and take a glance at the stranger, then the girl again. "I am- are you? Do you know this man?" Taemin turns his body around to glance at dumbfounded (and very good looking, now he can see the other person closely) man behind him, gaping his mouth open while eyes transfixed at his bucket of chicken wings.

"You are lucky those angels didn't fly out of their bucket- and excuse me what are you doing, scaring my niece like that"

Eyes wide, Taemin stutter to answer the man. His niece. Of course. He should've listened to Jinki-

"I- I thought-"

"Watched too many movies, I believe. Makes you play weird scenarios in your head, huh?" He then grabs Taemin's phone that lies on the ground after his dramatic saving he just made few moments ago.

"Tell you what-" the guy continues while his hand types something after making Taemin unlock the phone with his pattern.

A chime can be heard as he sticks Taemin's phone to his ear. Wait a minute.

He made a call to his own phone.

"You're cute. The name is Jongin. That is my number. Call me and we can watch one of your lame movie that made you do all of these things you do." He handed his phone back as he speaks, lips curving a sort of smile that turns Taemin's life upside down.

"Okay?"

Taemin realizes he's been dazed by the guy's- Jongin's action and boldness; or even simply by his existence itself.

"I.. Okay-"

Taemin nod and watched the girl wave him goodbye, his hand weakly mirror the act while he catches Jongin converse with his niece about how smart she really is, and how proud he is after she did a good job doing her first errand from her mother.

Jinki would be so jealous and wished he had her as his sibling instead, Taemin thought.

**Author's Note:**

> CRIES It's been a while since I write forgive me for any mistake that I accidently made. But I hope you guys enjoy this. Sobs ;_;


End file.
